Kouhai's kouhai
by IMI-IWI
Summary: Title Nothing else to say :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.**

* * *

Here I am again. Being dragged by Isshiki to do who knows what for her. My oh so dear clubmates don't even try to object. Not that it matters to me anyway.

"Senpai." I heard Isshiki call me out.

"What?"

"You're gonna meet someone today." She announced. Not only you're passing your own problems to me, but now even your friends' problems?

"Oh, I am?" I mused.

"Yes. She needs some help regarding the upcoming exams." She explained.

"This early? There is still a month time or so isn't there?" Maybe she's just stupid? I figured it was a good idea to keep that thought to myself.

"She's a first year you see."

"Oh." Nevermind then. First years have the exam a bit earlier.

"Wait. Why can't you just help her? You were the first year just now, not me."

"Teehee!" she said while sticking her tongue out and hitting her head.

Of course. She doesn't know anything. Luckily the first year problems are just advanced middle school problems. First year was a breeze for me since the science, math and whatnot wasn't as hard.

After a 10 minute or so walk from school to the library, Isshiki announces our arrival. "Here we are!"

I hurry inside to get away from the wet and cold weather. Isshiki follows suit. She takes the lead once again and I start following her as she searches for her friend. "Look!" She quietly exclaimed while pointing at something. I follow the direction given by her finger to find two light brown ponytails staring back. The girl who owned these tails, sat in front of a table for four persons. That's her I guess.

"There she is. I'm gonna surprise her!" she started tip toeing briskly towards her. I sighed and followed her. When Isshiki arrived, she leaned in. She whispered something to her. Probably her name. The younger girl quailed and almost fell out of her seat.

"Surprise!" Isshiki waved her hands and laughed. She walked over and sat opposite of the first year.

"Iroha-senpai, that's not nice…" I heard her meekly say to Isshiki while regaining her seat.

"Aww, come on Aimi-chan! I was only joking." As I came closer, I could see 'Aimi-chan' slightly shivering and holding her hands together against her chest. She was wearing what seemed to be her school outfit with a generic white hoodie on the top. Keeping it nice and simple I guess.

"I know you were joking, but I was scared for my life!" Cute. But isn't she a bit over reacting?

"Again Aimi-chan come on!" Isshiki once again teased her.

I walked past Aimi and as I headed next to Isshiki. I could now see Aimi's face. I have to say, she is a pretty one. I'd say she has way above average looks for a teenager. Although she looked more like 13 or 14 rather than around 16. Also she had an uncanny resemblance to a certain shipgirl... After looking at her for only a moment she directed her proportionally large brown eyes straight at me, what seemed like pleadingly...

Ahh, so wonderful! She is seriously cute! I'm seriously starting to question why I feel so attracted to her. You might find me from jail if I keep this up. It seems like I was looking at her quite some time since she started looking quite uncomfortable.

"O-oh, sorry…" I looked away and sat next to Isshiki, feeling a bit ashamed since she was visibly creeped out.

"...I-it's okay…" Whats this? She is seriously cute!

"Senpai, I knew you were into younger girls such as myself, but you just met!" I glance back at Aimi who is now furiously blushing due to Isshiki's teasing. Of course, I try to redeem myself.

Isshiki please. What do you take me for?

This is what is was supposed to say.

"Wha-what? It's nothing like that!" I completely sounded reassuring, surely. I was pretty sure I was blushing from both embarrassment and Aimi's moe. To remove myself from the dangerous situation I could only sigh and lean back in my seat.

"So, anyway. Aimi-chan, this 'Senpai'. He is always helping me out and doing things for me. So he is basically my dog!" Isshiki introduced me to her. Also I have a name. And I'm your dog? Why you make me look even worse. And why do-... nevermind.

"Oh, I s-see." Aimi blushed more and laughed lightly. She covered her mouth and a bit of her face while looking away. I groaned. First impressions of me? Probably fine.

"So-sorry! I thought… that..." Aimi quickly apologized, but fell short. She really is nice isn't she? I didn't think that she would acknowledge my 'feelings'. I smiled due to her being so considerate of me.

"Hhh… it's okay." I reassure her.

Once again Isshiki pulls my attention. "You guys seem to click…" Isshiki. Are you an idiot? That's the most awkward introduction ever. For both of us.

"Senpai, this Aimi Amano. She's my kouhai. See the influence?." So she has a name, huh. And a non masochistic title. And no. No influence here. From you at least...

I look back at Amano to see her slightly hunched forwards and with both of her hands under the table. To add to that she kept her shoulders high and her looking up to me with those pure eyes.

"Nice to meet you... Senpai." Is life real? There was a real gap before the senpai as well! Did she do that on purpose? What I DO know is that it's working. This the first in a long time since I had trouble interacting with a girl. Let alone with anyone. I have to continue with some serious care now.

"N-nice to meet you too. Also, you're really… really cute." I… said.

"Eh~...?!" A surprised Isshiki could be heard. It's done. My life... In two different ways, as well. Firstly. I might die from embarrassment any moment now. Secondly. At least I made this cute being acknowledge its own cuteness.

"Y-you… you really think s-so…?" I was a horrible mess, yes. But I can assure you, Amano was a worse mess.

"Y-yes..." Might as well go with what I have started.

"T-thank you…" Amano said while looking away and playing with her hair.

You know what? I'm not even gonna mention Amano's cuteness anymore. It's too much for me.

"Senpai you're really hitting on her aren't you?" At least I wasn't hitting on you… I'm not even gonna answer that. Seems like Isshiki wasn't looking for an answer anyway.

"How about we start?" Isshiki suggested.

"Yeah…" Amano said while getting some of her notes and books and quickly sneaking a peek at me. I didn't have any notes or books since I didn't need them. I'm just helping them anyway.

The next hour or so was just me spacing out while occasionally helping Isshiki or Amano. Although that scale did tilt towards Isshiki. I was also the only one who helped Amano since Isshiki was useless in both first and second year problems. Things had calmed down and Amano seemed to be doing well even without help, but she was quite uneasy. I think I know why.

"Ahh… I think that's enough?" Seems like Isshiki had enough.

"I think so…" Amano seemed to agree.

"That decides it then!" Do you know me this well, that you know that I want leave or are you just not taking me into consideration?

Isshiki and Amano start packing their things up, while I just stand up, put my jacket on and wait for them. Now that they both were ready and stood up, I could see the full frame of Amano. Isshiki who is a full head shorter than me is still taller than Amano. She really looked younger now if ever… I lead us all out of the library. I shivered at the cold air. Also Amano pulled up her scarf up to her nose and winced a little. She held her hands against her chest again.

"You cold?" I asked.

"A-ah, no. I was just surprised. That's all."

"You sure?"

"Uhmm… thanks for asking." She squeaks back at me.

"R-right."

We continue walking with Isshiki and Amano ahead and me creeping behind them. They talked about what seemed trivial things. I just minded my own business. We were heading to Amano's house to drop her off, then I'd walk Isshiki to the nearby train station where we'd separate ways.

Bored, I start paying attention to the two girls ahead of me. Isshiki bounced from topic to topic while Amano seemed to be just listening, not contributing. I don't usually stare at people or anything of that sort, but now I found myself staring at Amano. Not much to stare at really. Her brown ponytails, her blank grey coat OR the part I found myself looking at. Her legs. Her coat almost fully covered her skirt. Below that a small patch of skin between her skirt and her black stockings that went up all the way her thighs could be seen. Usually I don't stare, as I just mentioned. Especially at parts guys usually tend to look at. I find the willpower not to. Except now that is. Thinking it was a good idea for my mental health to not look at younger girls' stocking covered legs, I pull my gaze back up to her head level. As if a trigger had been pulled, Amano turned slightly more than she usually does and we lock eye contact. I immediately thought that she knew of my ogling. I was about to turn my gaze away, but she beat me to it. She just glanced at me it seems. A bit too obviously. For the rest of the walk I felt a bit uneasy since I was yet again ashamed of myself, but I managed.

The girls stopped. And so did I. We stood in front of a small, one story house probably with two bedrooms. Fitting for a family with just one child. Amano separated herself from our little group and walked a couple of steps towards the house.

"Thanks for walking me home." She thanked.

"No problem Aimi-chan! We'll continue on from here!" Isshiki replied. I stood next to Isshiki not really paying attention.

"ByeBye!" Isshiki bid her farewell.

"Bye." Amano waved at her.

"B-bye…" and another blush and wave from Amano.

I found the extra bye a bit strange until I realised it was for me. I didn't expect that. I quickly replied.

"...Bye!" I waved back at the blushing girl.

She now seemingly satisfied turned around and quickly ran to the door and opening it. For a one last time she looked our way before going in and closing the door behind her.

Phew. That's finally over… I turn around to see Isshiki looking me weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiles.

"Let's get going then…" I gesture Isshiki towards the train station and walk past her.

"Wait! Senpai~!" She runs up to me and 'accidentally' bumps into me and hits me with her bag. She starts giggling. Just one of those weird moments to easy tension...

"I didn't have to wait, see?" I softened.

"Yees, yees, yes."

And so we begin walking towards the train station together. Mostly in silence, although Isshiki sometimes stated something trivial which to I had to say just 'Yeah' or be quiet. My kind of socializing.

We stop at a conjunction near the station to separate our ways.

"Well, see you later Isshiki."

"Not so fast, senpai!"

"What is it? I'm wanting to go home here!"

"It's just a small thing… take your phone out!"

"Why?" In before we have stood an hour here.

"You want it on a piece of paper then?"

"What am I even getting here?!"

"Aimi-chans phone number of course." Why would I want that? I didn't seem like I was THAT into her?

"I don't want her number, I don't even need it."

"Is that so?"

"...Yes." I sigh.

"Ok then. Well, see you later!" Finally…

"See you."

I watch her walk the stairs up to the platform. I sigh of relief and start walking home. What a strange day. All due to Amano… She gave me a hard time. Rarely I get flustered by anyone's actions except maybe Haruno's. Maybe I'll see her again, maybe I won't, but I'll probably just forget today's events tonight anyway.

Bed, rest, sleep. Here I come.

* * *

 **Guys post your own stories, please! Oregairu is almost top 200 in the anime section. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey.**

* * *

…

I'm being called out.

Why am I being called out? Who is calling me out? What time is it? Probably morning. I'll just go back to sleep.

I hear a loud almost bang like sound. I try to ignore it, but cant because I felt something coming top of me. I immediately wake up to see what the hell is happening.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" It was komachi. She was on top of me screaming straight at me.

"Stop screaming. And get off of me." I try reason to her. I'm still waking up so I don't have the energy argue with her.

"But your phone!" My phone?

"What about it?"

"Its beeping!" She said as if it was a miracle.

"Komachi. It's just some notification…"

"But, like. All the time!" Is that so? Probably just spam… AHEM Hiratsuka AHEM

"Where even is it?" I ask.

"Downstairs." She replied. It didn't cross in your mind to bring it to me?

I sigh and push Komachi off me. I sit up, then stand up. I stretch out my limbs to wake myself up.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask to get myself to map.

"About 6:30. I think." What…?

"This early?" I ask while yawning. Placebo, I know.

As we both head downstairs I noticed that she was making us breakfast.

"Where?"

"On the sofa."

I direct myself towards the living room area and before even looking for my phone, I turned the TV on. Now, the phone. I pick the phone and plop on the sofa. I press the unlock button and the screen lights up. "You have 42 new messages" it says. Who is so desperate? I unlocked my screen lock to investigate further. I enter the message app. 42 messages from. Yukino Yukinoshita. The preview showed the newest message. It read "L". Why did she write me that? I tap her contact and see what's the commotion. What seemed like an endless row of random letters. Sometimes two or three. That's what I saw. I swipe down to go up. At the top of all this spam were three actual messages.

"We have a request today. The customer bothered to leave us an email. So make sure you'll have time to come to the club today." Said the first message. It was sent at six o'clock.

"What am I saying, of course you have time." This one was sent immediately after the first one.

":" After 12 minutes of the initial messages, a lonesome beakface could be seen. And after it. All the spam.

I sigh at her antics of making herself noticed and start paying attention to the TV. News. I switch the channel. News. I switch the channel again. Some breakfast television show. I skip few channels to skip to the more documentary type of channels. Blank. Huh. I press the info button on the remote and see that the broadcast starts at 12 o'clock. Bummer. Since there wasn't anything sensible to watch, I switched on the news as background noise as I started playing on my phone.

"What did your phone say?" Komachi asked from the kitchen.

"Just some spam." I answer her truthfully. Although it was from Yukinoshita.

"Huh. Weird."

"Indeed."

I was playing tetris on my phone and was about to get a new high score. Just as I started trying harder to beat it by miles, I get a message which throws me off guard and a piece land awkwardly on the level. Fuck it. I exit the game and enter the message app. It was Yukinoshita again.

"So?" Seems like she had noticed that the messages were all seen.

"Yes" I vaguely and sarcastically reply.

"Yes what?" Reply comes in fast.

"Yes as in 'positive'" I reply back.

"So yes?"

"As I said" Got her. You can always blame the hidden meanings if they question the stupid logic. The app said that Yukinoshita was writing. Then she stopped and went offline. Mad.

"Breakfast is ready!" Komachi yelled. I check the time to see it was only ten to seven. Too much time. I stood up and headed for the dining table. I sat down and eyed the food.

"Thank you for the food."

* * *

At school I was among first to arrive to the class. I sat down to my seat and looked out of the window. In third year my seat had finally been moved to the classical back row window seat. Every time someone came in I glanced at them quickly just to see if it was someone I knew. You'd think that after being two years together you get to know the whole class. This was not the vase with me however. Only ones I associated myself with was Kawasaki, Totsuka, Hayato's clique to some extent and of course Yuigahama. Speaking of Yuigahama, she now entered the room. She eyed towards me to see if I was present and well, here I am.

"Hey Hikki!" Yuigahama greeted me.

"Yo." I greeted her back.

"Did Yukinon send you a message or something? About the request?" She sure did…

"Yes, she sent me message _s._ " I emphasize the 's'.

"Did she?"

"42 in fact."

"Wow, that's funny. But you're coming right?" Yuigahama laughed at first but then became unnecessarily worried.

"Yeah, I'll be coming."

"That's nice." Yuigahama looked behind her due to hearing her friends voices.

"I'll go now!"

"Yeah." She makes a small wave and so do I. I watch her walk up to the clique and turn back towards the window and sigh.

During class I thought about how today was my favorite day. Fridays arent the best days because they are. Theyre best because every friday, you know that the next day is the ACTUAL best day. Saturday. The true laziness day. The day you dont have to do anything. You can just… laze Sunday isnt as nice as saturday due to the same logic as that friday is better than Saturday. After monday is the WORST day of the week. Monday… this fact always lurks in my mind on sundays… But wait a minute! If friday is the best day due to saturday being after it, isnt then Thursday the best because its before the supposed best day. And then Wednesday is the best because its before Thursday. And tuesday is the best because its before Wednesday. And monday is the best because its before tuesday. But sunday cant be the best day because after it is the worst day monday. So actually, Mondays in fact ARE the best days of the week. Oh no…

Time seemed to fly by as I combatted my own flawless logic. It was already lunch break. I had sat there in one place for three consecutive hours... I stood up to stretch a little.

"You okay?" I hear Yuigahamas worried voice. I turn to her with a questioning look.

"You were spaced out for quite long. Longer than usually." She further explained her worry.

"Ahhhh, its nothing. I just found a new way to pass time, that's all."

"Oh. Anyway, you want come with me to go eat with Yukinon?" She asked me.

"I'll pass. I'll just go get a coffee now." We walked together to the classroom door where we waved to each other and separated ways. I walked up to the nearest vending machine and bought two cans of MAX. I returned to the classroom and sat down on my seat. I put one can to my bag for later. I opened the other and started sipping while looking out of the window and thinking about random things. Before I knew it, the next class was about to begin.

After the last three classes it was time to head down to the clubroom. I waited Yuigahama outside the classroom. Something which she luckily has grown used to. We start walking and she starts up a conversation. "What do you think the request is about?"

"She didn't tell you either? I don't know. Probably something bothersome since the email."

"Probably, yeah." She laughed a bit.

The rest of the walk was done in silence. As we near the clubrooms door, Yuigahama takes the lead to get to the door first. She opens it and enters.

"Yahalloo, Yukinon!"

I follow soon after. After closing the door behind me, I head straight for my seat.

"Yo."

"Hello. Yui, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita greeted us. And yes. You heard it here first! Yukinoshita has finally caved in on calling Yuigahama 'Yui'. The second year of our high school was literally a borderline romance story. After some incidents I made it clear to them that I didn't love them. _At least_ in a romantic way. I was to carry the burden for their broken hearts, but I carried them as a friend. We became 'verified' friends. At least they both have me believe that. And so, Yukinoshita started calling Yuigahama by her given name. I never cherished the idea of me calling them by their first names, so why bother. Although both of their first names ARE shorter. Hmm...

"So! The request." I interrupt whatever they were talking about.

"Oh yeah! What did the email say?" Yuigahama chimed in.

"Never mind the rude interruption? Well, the email didn't have a request per say. Just for us to be here after school since he or she will come here."

"He or she? No name given or…?" I asked. Seemed odd to me and I was bored. Why not play Sherlock.

"Well what can you make of this email address. 'slainfromdark '." one of those "I made my email when I was ten years old and regret doing so." e-mails. Seemed like a guy to me.

"He. Definitely a he." I answer them.

"Figures." Yukinoshita sighs.

"Why isn't he coming though? Schools already over?" What is Yuigahama even saying. It's just a bit over two o'clock. I see that Also Yukinoshita has the same idea as I do.

"Yui. What time is it now." She asks her in a tone that a parent would ask a child who had candy in his hand if he had stolen any candy.

"Twenty three past two?" She warily answers.

"What time the school end for you in Tuesdays?" I take the latter part.

"Three o'clock…" I chuckled while Yukinoshita giggled.

"See?" Yukinoshita asks her.

"Mou~. Guys, why do you think I'm stupid? Just tell me, don't test me." Yuigahama pouts.

"Right." I say nonchalantly.

"Hmpf."

We continue our activities, for them chatting with eachother and for me being reading a book that holds a collection of small scary stories.

Here's one.

A girl was walking in the woods. She was angry. Angry at her parents. A few days ago a rich girl at her school got a beautiful blue beret. The next day one her friends also got a beret. A purple one. And the next day. Another girl got one. "I HAVE to get one as well. A red one..." Thought the girl. So, she asked her poor parents to buy one . Her parents refused. Even if they wanted tox they couldn't afford a beret. This is why she was angry. She stormed off woods, away from her parents. She wandered around, alone. Her anger started to subside. On her little adventure, she found a very old looking cabin. It started raining. As if the cabin had powers and wanted the girl to enter. The girl entered the cabin and saw some glare through the roof planks. She climbed up the ladder which led to the attic. She was amazed by the floating light before her. The light spoke.

"Once per day, I shall grant you a single wish." The girl was naturally skeptical.

"Prove it." She demanded.

"Watch your words, girl. You have to be careful with your words around me…" the light answered. The girl got a bit discouraged and scared.

"I can't prove it, if you don't make a wish…" The light continued. In an almost demanding tone.

"Umm… Give me a sack full of of flour!" The girl from a poor family wished.

"Very well. Your wish shall be granted." The light agreed.

The girl's hand forcibly were moved in a carrying position. A heavy sack materialized and fell on the girl's arms, almost tripping her over.

The girl couldn't believe her own senses. A sack full of something just appeared in her arms! She dropped the sack on the floor and checked what was inside. Indeed there was flour in the sack.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The girl couldn't believe her luck.

"You're welcome. But its time for you to leave…" the light got visibly dimmer.

"Yes!" The girl obliged. She was definitely going to come back tomorrow!

And indeed she did. She came back to the cabin the next day, one thing in her mind. A red beret.

She hurried up to the light.

"It's you again. Do you perhaps want to make another wish?" The now back tho normal brightness light asked.

"Yes. I want a red beret!" The girl excitedly demanded.

"A _red_ one?" The light confirmed.

"Yes!"

"I will give you a red beret, BUT I warn you. You do _not_ want it…" The light warned her.

"No. I do want one! now give it to me!"

"Very well. Your wish shall be granted."

The girl yet again was controlled by an unseen force. She couldn't move. This didn't worry the girl though. A knife like blade appeared in front of the girl. Now the girl did get worried. The blade approached her. The young girl started crying from fear. She felt the blade run through her scalp. The cries turned into screams of agonizing pain. After the longest period of time in her life, the girl was released. She dropped on the floor. She touched her now completely bone bare skull. She started crying again. She looked back where she had been just a moment ago. Her scalp with her hair completely intact.

"Give me back my hair…" The girl exhausted from pain begged.

"Remember. Just one wish per day."

"Also. You're welcome…" The light said it's last words before flying through the roof and seeming disappearing forever.

Jeez.

Thats all I thought about the story…

I had enough of the book and tossed it into my bag. Huh… scalped alive. Must feel painful.

"Was it a good story senpai?" What?! Isshiki is here?

I returned back to reality and indeed found isshiki sitting opposite to yuigahama.

"No. Not really. Well, depends on who you ask really." I answer her.

"Oh, is that so? How come?" Isshiki delves in further.

I close my eyes and sigh. "Not everyone likes reading a girl being mutilated alive." I explained.

Huh? Did that come off. Sorta wrong? I open me eyes and turn to see the occupants of the room.

Yuigahama had a face that said: WTF HIKKI?

Isshiki had a face that said: I regret asking. Now I feel like watching a serial killer being born.

Yukinoshita had a face that said: Expected from a such 'human' being as Hikigaya-kun.

"Oi, you guys got a problem?" I attack the "feeling like watching a serial killer being born" and "expected" parts. But by the looks on their faces it came of as I attacked them for judging my fetishes.

"Never mind." I quickly add. I sigh and check the time from the clock on the wall.

Three o'clock. Dead on.

"Ahem. Anyway, I except for the customer to come any minute by now. So should you." Yukinoshita said.

Everything went back to normal. We waited for a couple of minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a boy. Probably year younger than us. He seemed confident. That's the only thing he emitted.

"Hello, everyone! I'm here for the request!" He said.

"Ah, 'slain from dark' I presume?" Yukinoshita said sharply with a smile on her face. Every one bit of the confidence that this guy had just a minute ago seemed to be gone. Hey, ease off the narcissistic vibe Yukinoshita!

"U-uhhm… yes… b-but I rather no-" All that confidence was a build-up it seemed. And Yukinoshita shattered it all in one blow. I smiled at her.

"Very well, we have been waiting for you. What is your request then, may I ask."

"uhhh… ok… well I want... You know what? Forget it." The guy said and just left running.

What the hell? That's it? All this hype and anticipation? This is what I wasted my time on? I sigh. I stand up and walk towards the open door, to also leave.

"I'll be taking my leave now." As I was nearing the door Yukinoshita stopped me with her words.

"Were you given permission to leave?" Yukinoshita asked me.

"I don't think I need one, Yukctitator." I shot back at her.

"You do." Yeah right…

"What am I doing here anyway? You drove the customer off because you're a narcissist devil!"

"What if someone else comes? And a narcissistic you say? Funny coming from the most rotten person in the world. You lolicon, siscon, enemy of all females. And who knows what is going inside that mind of yours. Something horrible surely." Yukinoshita gives her hate speech.

"What? None of that is true!" I try to object. Keyword try.

"Except for the lolicon part." Isshiki says. Thanks for help! Youre the most rotten person ever! Pretending to be a cute kouhai with an innocent heart, but actually youre a deceiving fox who exploits my brotherly instincts.

"No its not!"

"Guys, I'll tell you I even witnessed it yesterday. He was hitting on this younger girl! She looked really young and was short as well." She stood up and and held her hand to around her shoulder height and moving it up and down as if making a point.

"He talked to her with a blush and a weird look on his face. He even called her cute! Just out of the blue!" Wait is she talking about Amano here? She isn't much younger than you and she definitely isn't that short…

"Is this true?" Yukinoshita asked with a smug smile.

"I wasn't hitting on her! I simply mentioned it to her. And this girl who we are tlking about is Isshiki's friend and isnt much younger than her." I try to object.

"I see. At least you admit it." Yukinoshita said with mock disappointment in her voice. Should have kept quiet. She ignored the reasoning and latched on the convenient truths. Not to all of them.

"Lets give him the benefit of the doubt, right?" Yuigahama tried to save me. Thanks Yuigahama.

"Are you defending this monster?" Yet again the keyword was tried. And how calling someone cute and being just a bit flustered is monster worthy?

"No. You're actually right." WHAT? She wasn't even trying to object. Screw this. You win this time Yukinoshita...

"Whatever. I'm going home." Now I'm actually leaving… When banter goes too far someone gets hurt, physically hurt, offended, speechless, bored or just has enough of the other's shit.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow!"

I hear them all say. Wait. Did Isshiki say see you tomorrow? Ah well. Probably didn't mean it. Anyway, now its time for a peaceful, sleep and lazing around filled weekend!

* * *

 **I have made / will make two changes in to the first chapter. Oreairu finally got the top 200 with 504 stories! Yeah. keep them coming please. Bye.**


End file.
